coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8330 (24th February 2014)
Plot Anna manages to make her disgust of Phelan crystal clear and he leaves. Norris provides a sympathetic ear to Rita as she cries over her humiliation. He tells her she's the strongest woman he knows and that she will come through. Owen arrives home and sees that Anna is upset. She tells him she doesn't feel well and cries off the dinner date with the Phelans. Eileen corners Todd about Marcus but he denies that there's anything going on. Owen and the kids make the dinner date with the Phelans. Kal and Dev go into business with Kal's father, Sharif. Kal is not looking forward to working with his difficult father. Rita starts to count her blessings after being reminded of Roy and his loss and she rings Emily to apologise. Fiz and Jenna are hopeful that Roy is back to his old self. Izzy is perturbed about Anna and returns home to check on her. Anna denies anything happened but she doesn't believe her. Rita and Norris join Emily, Mary and Audrey for a birthday drink. Sharif insists they don't use Jason for the gym conversion as he can get the job done cheaper. Eileen dupes Marcus into admitting he slept with Todd. Fiz offers to help Roy clear out Hayley's things but he refuses. A furious Eileen tells Todd to steer clear of Marcus but he refuses. Rita thanks Norris for his friendship. Izzy tells Gary about Phelan. He is furious at the way his mum has been treated. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar (Uncredited) Guest cast *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Sharif Nazir. *Rita Tanner refers to the first time she came to Coronation Street when Dennis Tanner was the only person she knew and he put her up for the night. These events occurred in Episode 415 (2nd December 1964). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen tricks Marcus into admitting he slept with Todd; Kal introduces his father to Stella and Dev; and Roy refuses to donate Hayley's belongings to charity. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,990,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes